A Scandalous Summer
by MsDearlady
Summary: Word is Lily van der Woodsen, together with S and B, goes to the Hamptons for the summer and meets the Grayson family. What will happen? I'm sure that it's going to be a bumpy ride of fun and scandal! XO XO, Gossip girl


****Author's Note: I'm just trying this out, really. It's because I came up with this idea, to do a crossover with Gossip Girl and Revenge the other day because they both share a great deal of scandal and manipulation from the wealthy families. So I was like, _why not?_ You know? Also, because I love both of the books (For Gossip Girl) and the shows. So yeah, tell me what you think about this, and I'll let you know if I might actually continue with the next chapter. ;) Oh and Gossip Girl here, is based on the TV show, yet I've used the book for Gossip Girl's blog as an inspiration. Enjoy!****

* * *

**Some like it hot**

**A Gossip Girl-Revenge Crossover Fan Fiction**

* * *

**hey people!**

I think everyone knows that it's actually time to ditch the city because, that's right, it's finally _summer!_ All of us are ready to take off our shirts, get in our bikinis and show off our hot summer bods, and get a tan! At this moment, a lot of us are getting in our town cars, and who wouldn't? Who would dare stay in the city when it's blazing hot? Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if **D** stayed. We all know he's boring. Still, to most of us, we're ready to party til' dawn, go skinny-dipping, and meet hot guys! I am on my way to my destined summer vacation venue, as you people as well, and even though I'm not in the city doesn't mean I'll fade away. We all know that summer is when we all get dirty. So you better stay tuned….

_**SPOTTED: **_

A limousine is parked at **S** and **B**'s apartment; doorman is carrying Louis Vuitton bags and putting them in the limo's trunk as **Lilly van der Woodsen** waited in the car. Word is **B** and **S** are heading to East Hamptons with **S**'s family. Looks like, they're traveling in style. **C** and **N** packing up in **C**'s apartment at the _Empire._ They're obviously preparing themselves for vacation, and we hope that they're going to East Hamptons with **B** and **S**. Though, that's very unlikely but maybe we can hope for the best (winks). D staying in Brooklyn and just woke up. (Cue the eye roll) He definitely needs a haircut.

Anyway, time to go and hit the beach on an early morning. I know, I know, the waters going to be cold and whatever, but I couldn't care any less. It's time to enjoy, and I hope every one of you will too.

You know you love me,

**gossip girl**

* * *

Blair and Serena got inside the beach house, bags at hand. It was a beautiful beach house, with white walls, European furniture, beige curtains that definitely emanated a cozy ambiance to the house, and the beautiful view of the beach. Clearly, this was Lily van der Woodsen's properties, just by the style of the house.

Very New York meets Hamptons.

"So what do you think girls?" Lily entered, with her bags as well. The chauffeur was helping her. Lily was wearing a white blouse and dark jeans with nude Christian Louboutin platform pumps. "Is this pretty enough for our summer getaway?" She asked, smiling wide at them. Serena gave Blair a look, and she looked at her mother. Clearly, Serena was wondering the same thing. Why the hell was Lily with them?

"Mom," Serena started with her calm and soothing voice. "Seriously, what are you doing here? And it's not that we don't want you here, but aren't you supposed to be with Rufus?" Serena gathered her hands in front of her and put the bags down in front of her sandaled toes. Lily inhaled deeply and looked around, then back at Serena.

"I know this is a tad bit strange…" Lily started.

"Very strange." Blair corrected, raising a finger. But then Serena gave her a look, so she backed away then shrugged.

"Okay, very strange. But Rufus and I are sort of having a rocky thing going on, and I just wanted to get away." Lily said. "I promise I won't get in your way." She said firmly and gave both of them a soft look. Blair only arched her eyebrows, and Serena nodded.

"Okay, we're just going to get our things upstairs." Serena said with a smile, and Lily smiled back. She then gestured to Blair, so Blair picked up her bags. Serena too, picked hers up, and now both of them made their way to their rooms. Once they finally landed on the second floor, there was a hall leading to four rooms. So she and Serena opened all the rooms, and they both chose the rooms on the right side of the hall. Blair chose the one on the left, since she opened it first and there was a wonderful view of the beach, and of course, Serena chose the right.

Once they had settled all of their things, Blair went to Serena's room, holding her Blackberry. "Hey" She said as she entered and Serena replied with a smile.

"Hey"

"Guess who texted…" Blair said with a smile. Serena closed her bag as she stood up straight and looked at her.

"Who?"

"Gossip Girl" She replied. "And Nate and Chuck and packing." Serena then frowned.

"And where are they are heading?"

"God knows where." She said. "If they get a summer vacation better than we do, I swear…"

"Relax." Serena said with a giggle. "We're gonna have the time of our lives here, like we do every summer. Besides, when was the last time we had spent the summer here?" Blair sat on the queen-sized bed and looked at Serena, whose eyes were glimmering with excitement. She then sighed. She was right. The last time they had been here in the Hamptons was two years ago. The next summer after that, they spent it in Paris. And last year, she stayed in New York because of Louis. She glared inside at the very thought of remembering Louis.

"Fine," Blair gave up. "I'll consider that statement." Serena smiled as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we head to the beach?" She asked, smiling wide with the excitement that's floating up inside her. Blair smiled as she stood up and raised a finger.

"After I make this short phone call," She replied as she gave Serena a look and she headed back to her room, hearing Serena giggle behind her.

"Okay" She heard Serena reply.

* * *

Lily got out of the town car and headed to the front porch of the house. She pushed the doorbell, and heard it ringing inside. Soon, the door in front of her opened, and saw the family maid. She smiled as she wore her oversized, wood-paned Chanel sunglasses, and held her envelope purse.

"Hi, I am looking for…"

"Yes ma'am, please come in." The maid interrupted. Clearly she was told so, and without further ado, she opened the door wide as Lily came in and looked around the house. It was still the same after so many years had passed. The maid was walking right in front of her, and said. "Please, follow me." She said, and Lily, followed as she led her to the living room that was right behind the arch. The maid offered her a seat on the white couch, and so, she sat down, looking at the pristine room. Soon, she heard footsteps becoming louder and louder as the person came closer.

"Lily van der Woodsen!" She heard a voice – that same familiar, regal and smooth voice. She turned to look and stood up as she saw her walking towards her wearing a lavender colored bandage dress that hugged her curvy body perfectly. Lily smiled as she saw her long-time friend.

"Victoria…" She said breathlessly as they hugged each other tightly then let go a few short moments later.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Victoria said happily as she sat down on her velveteen couch that was right beside the white couch she had sat on. Lily too sat down, and smiled at her. Victoria hadn't changed. Though, she might be aging just a tad bit, as she was too, but Victoria still looked gorgeous. And Victoria Grayson and her family are as powerful as hers.

And as messed up.

"I know." She replied, happily. "I have always been in New York. You know that." She added, as she shrugged her shoulders. A maid came by and served them some tea. Lily looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, how long are you going to stay here in the Hamptons?" She asked, picking up some teacup, along with the saucer as she looked at her. Lily only shrugged. She's very certain that she and the girls are going to stay for the whole summer, unless there something happens all so suddenly – as things usually do.

"For the whole summer, I think." She said, picking up the saucer with the teacup on it as well. "I am staying at my beach house, which is only a few blocks away." She smiled at Victoria who smiled back after she sipped some tea.

"And who are you staying with?" Victoria asked, arching her eyebrows but without removing that smile of hers that showed her dimples.

"My daughter and her best friend," She replied after she took a sip of the tea. Victoria nodded as she continued to smile. They then heard the front door was shut, and immediately, Victoria arched her eyebrows.

"Charlotte?" She called. Lily turned to look, and there she was. Charlotte, Victoria's daughter came in wearing a day dress, and red framed sunglasses. Victoria smiled at her daughter as she started to introduce Lily to her. "This is my friend, Lily van der Woodsen. She's from the Upper Eastside." She introduced and Charlotte gave a warm smile.

"You're Serena van der Woodsen's mother, right?" She asked, pointing a little at her as a gesture. Lily frowned then smiled and nodded. How did Charlotte know her when she and Victoria hadn't seen each other in a very long time?

"Yes." She replied. "How did you know?" Charlotte then shrugged.

"Oh I read Gossip Girl." She replied. Lily arched her eyebrows and nodded. She thought that people who read Gossip Girl are only New Yorkers. Turns out, she was wrong. People knew her and her daughter's – with her friends' – dirty little secrets. How horrifying yet, Lily knew that this shouldn't be surprising. "Anyway, I'm just going to head up to my room." She addressed her mother, and Victoria nodded. Charlotte then, addressed Lily. "Great meeting you by the way," She said. Lily nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"You too." Lily replied. "Perhaps you and my daughter can meet sometime." Charlotte then grinned happily, and nodded.

"Sure. That'll be great." Charlotte replied then turned away as she headed upstairs. Lily then turned to Victoria, who was sipping on her tea again.

"You have a lovely daughter." She said, and Victoria smiled.

"Thank you." Victoria said, putting the saucer down on the coffee table. "How is your husband? What's his name again…William?" She asked, and Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out since she was caught off guard. Obviously, Victoria didn't know that they had already been divorced for years now. That's how long they haven't seen each other.

"Oh, we have been divorced for years now." She said.

"I'm sorry." Victoria quickly said.

"Oh it's alright." She said, smiling warmly at her good friend. "My husband right now is Rufus, and he's back in Manhattan." She waved her hand, and Victoria nodded. "How's yours by the way?" She realized that she hadn't asked about Conrad.

"Conrad and I are living under the same roof, but our divorce papers are final." Victoria replied matter-of-factly and gave a little piercing look away and rolled her eyes. Obviously, Victoria still had that snobby attitude. She couldn't help but smile happily, that after all these years; Victoria had never changed at all.

"But you have been married for a long time now…" Lily said with concern. Divorces are never easy. And she had known that quite well. It takes two to know one, although she and Bart didn't really have a divorce, but what had happened was most likely tragic.

"Yes…" Victoria said with a sigh. "Well, everything has its ending." She looked down then gave Lily a look with her piercing eyes. Yet, she knew Victoria far too well that that was only her expressing her humor. Lily smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but remember her rocky path with Rufus right now; it's the only reason why she was in the Hamptons anyway.

"You're absolute right." She said with a chuckle. They then heard the front door again, was closed. Victoria continued smiling at Lily and chuckle with her before they were interrupted.

"Victoria…" A voice said. Victoria and she looked, only to see a slim, golden haired girl wearing a peach blouse that had ruffles in front, dark jeans, and a pair of peach kitten heels as well, with a black leather shoulder bag on her shoulder. She looked beautiful, none the less, but Lily had never met her before. "I didn't know you had a visitor. I'm so sorry to bother you…" She added, looking at Lily, then back at Victoria. Her voice was calm and smooth. Victoria then stood up and smiled at her.

"Emily," She said, and then turned to Lily. "This is my dear friend, Lily van der Woodsen. She's from Manhattan." Lily looked and smiled at Emily, who only did the same as well.

"Hi, I'm Emily Thorne." She said, walking towards her, and Lily had to stand up to shake her hand. Once they shook, they both withdrew their hands, and smiled at each other, until Emily looked at Victoria. "I was just going to meet Ashley. Do you know where she is?" She asked.

"I think she's at the garden." Victoria replied, getting her teacup. "You know the way now, don't you?" She asked, smiling wide. Emily smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, and Emily looked at Lily. "So nice to meet you." Lily nodded.

"You too," Lily replied. Then, she and Victoria watched Emily exit the room, and into the back garden, going through the glass door.

"She's my son's fiancée." Victoria happily said. Lily quickly arched her eyebrows.

"Fiancée?" She asked. "Daniel's all grown up now, hasn't he?" Victoria chuckled and nodded, putting the teacup down on the saucer that rested on the coffee table.

"Yes." Victoria replied, sitting back down, and so did Lily. "You and your companions should come tonight. We're holding a charity event for cancer patients." Lily smiled.

"We'd love to." She replied, reaching to hold Victoria's hand. "I hope you are doing all right from the divorce. I know how hard it is." She gave Victoria's hand a squeeze, and a warm smile. Victoria smiled back, her eyes filled with happiness and warmth, and she squeezed Lily's hand back as well.

"Thank you." She said, "Truly, I am so happy that you're here."

They then continued smiling at each other with so much love and happiness. Long lost friends surely knows how to find a way back.


End file.
